


【堂良】悟31

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	【堂良】悟31

跟着孟鹤堂走出官府时，周九良只觉的在做梦。

本以为自己会被问斩，可现在全须全有的跟着男人往孟府走，甚至那护自己周全的男人紧紧的握着自己的手，丝毫没有松开的样子。

再回想起官老爷说无罪释放时，围观的人冲进厅中大骂赵老爷的狠心恶毒的场面，周九良也只叹他的可悲，算计了一生终了落的这般万人唾弃的下场。

再看孟鹤堂却明显的心情好多了，像是一个孩子一般。可男人在堂上侃侃而谈镇定自若的样子着实让周九良着迷。

“爷…”突然停顿下脚步，想问问孟鹤堂说的那护自己周全的话是什么意思。

“怎么了？”男人停下脚步，转头看着有些迟疑的人。

“我想问问…就是那句护…护我周全…”

“我承诺的，先回去吧，已经不早了”男人没有正面回答他，只念着抓紧回去，天不早了，周九良也无法反驳什么，只能跟着男人走回了孟家。

到了孟家，周九良看着又哭又笑的何堂心里竟有说不出的感慨。原来孟鹤堂不仅是护自己周全，甚至连自己想要保护的人一同护了个全。

“早些歇息吧，有什么事明儿再说”孟鹤堂接过管家递的湿毛巾擦擦汗，又说到“何堂去和管家一起住，你就去原来住的地方吧”

“哎，知道了爷”看着有些疲惫的孟鹤堂，周九良也不多问，只是乖乖的应下。

到了房间，半年多的时间，本以为会有什么变化，可所有的一切都像是有人一直生活一般。走时留下的三弦还在桌子上，床铺整理的干净似乎还带着阳光的味道。

简单清洗后，周九良也是觉得满身疲惫，躺在床上没一会就着了。

孟鹤堂本想着直接休息，可念着周九良，还是披上衣服穿过安静的孟府到了周九良房前。

这次他没有在选择蹲在门口，而是敲敲门等着屋内有人反应才进去，进去后才发现刚刚的并非周九良的应门，而且他在做噩梦。

拿起桌上的毛巾帮着人擦去满头的汗，刚想擦一擦脖子却被噩梦缠绕的人一把握住手腕

“不！”

接着是眼睛猛然张开，死死的盯着眼前的男人，好一会才回过神来

“爷，对不起…我…”

“没事，做噩梦了？”男人顺势坐在床边，看着满脸疲倦和恐惧的青年，手上拿着毛巾给青年擦拭着颈间的汗珠，气氛霎时间有些暧昧。

“嗯…梦见了赵公子…”虽然知道他杀了自己弟弟又打伤何堂，可周九良就是无法接受自己失手杀了人。

“不要怕，都过去了，九良”男人难得的没有叫周九良全名，仅仅两个字不似娘亲也不似师父，带着男人独有的嗓音安慰着自己的恐惧。

从见到男人回到京城，再到男人去找自己，又因男人当着众人的面说着要护自己周全，现在又这般温柔的关照，所有的情感像无头的野兽冲撞在体内，再也掩藏不住自己心底的那份躁动，张张嘴吐出最真诚的恳求

“爷，您能抱…抱我吗？”

想要男人抱抱自己，单纯的享受男人的温柔和坚韧，无论是疼痛还是爱抚他都可以照单全收，只要他是孟鹤堂就好。

“嗯？”男人也是有些吃惊，可还是点头应下，从善如流的褪去两人的衣服，把人仰面掀翻在床上，一寸一寸的开拓和柔软。

虽做过小倌，虽和男人有过激烈的性事，可现在这般磨人的开拓倒是头一次，渐起的无力感和时不时的疼痛让周九良有想要哭泣的冲动，咬着下唇忍住脱口而出的呻吟，身下努力适应着男人的手指。

“别咬”男人拨开已经有些血丝的下唇，像对待最珍贵的玉器一般拇指摩挲着唇，直到咬痕淡去便成红艳的痕迹，才低头轻轻吻住，情绪缠绕着沙哑的嗓音问

“为什么要我抱你”

说着话抽出湿哒哒的手指，满心空虚的青年有些混沌，张张嘴又不讲，男人扶着自己的欲望抵住入口又问

“为什么要我抱你”

像是一种确认，只要周九良开口回答，便可以获得无尽的快乐。

“因为…我”

这份情感太明显，明显到两人都知道只要一句话变可以相互携手走过剩下的一声。

蹭着湿润的穴口，试探性的进入，这些细微的挑弄让周九良实在无法保全自己的理智，哭着说

“喜欢…”

爱就像破茧的蝶，破了一丝束缚，透露出一线光明后就再难以收回，只能任那破了茧化作了美丽的蝶振翅高飞，大有一副再难回头的架势。

“喜欢什么？”应声将肿胀的欲望挤进拥挤但柔软的体内，逼问这身下要哭的人喜欢什么。

“你，我喜欢你”

孟鹤堂最爱的是夏天，尤其是童年的夏天，娘亲会冰好甜爽的西瓜给他，现在他最爱的似乎变了，变成了这个带着哭腔说喜欢自己的小家伙，从此四季都成了最爱。

“哦，是吗？有多喜欢？”

许是得到了童年的那尾鱼，孟鹤堂觉得有些开心的想要落泪，可身下却越来越激烈，问了青年问题。

“爷…我我…不知道啊…”

当爱充斥了全部的身心，谁还能说出有多少，是一杯茶盏呢？还是一盆热水呢？亦或是满满一池？满满一池是不是又太夸大不够真实，那一盆热水是不是又太过于粗俗，那一杯茶盏似乎更适合一颗心脏的分量，可又难以展露所有的爱意。

“叫我鹤堂”要青年更换称呼的占有感，让孟鹤堂心情大好。

“爷啊不…鹤…鹤堂啊嗯”

一开口就叫错被男人狠狠的撵过最敏感的一处，像惊吓的猫咪一般攀住男人的肩膀大叫着男人的名，似乎心底一处被爱意填满，放肆的吐露出更多的快乐。

“小兔崽子以后记清楚了我叫什么”按着青年的腰狠狠的宣泄着自己的喜悦，低头在光滑的皮肤上留下一个又一个充满占有欲的青紫。

“鹤…鹤堂…”

缱绻的唤着男人的名，体会着男人温柔但却强硬的爱，逐渐沉沦进这叫孟鹤堂的一池春水。

“嗯，我在”

像是承诺，此时在，那么以后一直都会在，哪怕是去了奈何桥边也是牵手一起去，一同饮下那碗汤水，等来生再从头爱起。

“喜欢…喜欢鹤堂…”

“我也喜欢九良，一直都爱”

这一晚注定了是无尽的快乐和无尽的喜悦，像是童年的那尾好看的锦鲤费尽千难万险终于到了自己手里，满足感和占有都让孟鹤堂沉迷，而被保护被爱被真心拥抱的那份安稳也让周九良再难离开孟鹤堂。


End file.
